Lies (Lila)
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Full summary inside. Lila's had it rough. When she moves to the unnamed town that Zim and Dib live in, her life gets complicated. Very complicated. Especially when her other half, Vera, starts trying to take over. And why do both Tak and Zim call her Lila-wolf? What's with her freaky powers? And how will she cope with the abuse? OC. ZaDR/ZaDF, ZaOCR/F, DaOCR/F, one sided TaOCR.
1. Prologue

**I'm pretty sure I'm not updating any of my other Invader Zim stories, maybe the Cartoon one, but the others are not going to be updated continuously. But I thought this was a good idea, so I'm going with it. The first chapter is not an episode, but the next should be Parent Teacher Night. I plan to do all the other episodes as well. This is the prologue.**

**Lila has never really understood what happened to her mother. Or why her father is suddenly very hostile and likes to beat her now. But she's drowned it out, barely cares anymore. When they move to an unnamed town in the middle of nowhere, however, she starts to really open her eyes to everything around her. Like how weird the green kid in the front looks and acts. And how the boy with the scythe hair is so much smarter than just about everyone else. But just how far will she go to save them when she ends up befriending them? And will they save her from her father? **

Lila yanked a strand of light, soft brown hair and watched around her with wide silvery gold eyes. She had her mouth open in a slight O shape, then she snapped it shut, walking slowly toward the doors of the Skool, biting her lip.

She had finally gotten to the door when it burst open, a girl with purple hair and a video game in her hands.

She glanced up slightly, then back to her game, mumbling a hello to Lila before leaving.

Lila said goodbye and ran inside, straight to the principal's office.

This was going to be a long day.

*Ms. Bitter's Class*

"Class, we finally have a proper amount of people to make groups of 3 without falling one short or one too many. This is the newest doomed child entering this DOOMED school." Ms. Bitters hissed, pointing to Lila as she slowly stepped inside.

She yanked on another strand of her hair, and smiled softly at the group of children.

"Now, speak, so I can get on with putting you into cells of doomed children."

Lila hesitated, and gave Ms. Bitters a pleading look.

"Finally, a quiet one. Alright, Lila, you're group is with Zim and Dib. Children, start moving three desks together in groups."

Dib started to complain. Zim started to complain.

They both stood and started to yell at the teacher, while Lila just grabbed their desks and her own to put it into a group, 2 desks pushed together facing each other, and the last one pressed in back of them, in the middle of the 2 without actually getting between them, and facing front.

She chose the one facing front, and as soon as Zim and Dib got there, she asked in a hesitant voice, "M-may I have this one?"

She pressed her pale index finger onto the wood and watched them with her wide eyes.

They watched her curiously, momentarily forgetting their bickering.

"Uh… sure." Dib answered, and Zim cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded and waited, still standing.

"Why aren't you sitting, Lila-human?" Zim asked, almost harshly.

"You have to sit first." She answered, eyes closing halfway, voice robotic as if she had said this so many times before, or that it had been drilled into her since she was a child.

Dib hesitated and chose the desk facing the door on her left side.

Zim immediately sat down in his on her left side.

Lila sat down once they were both sitting and pulling her legs up to sit crisscross applesauce in the chair.

"So, as you know, I'm Lila." She said quietly, eyes opening back to their regular wideness, watching them both.

Zim leaned back, and his lekku twitch slightly under his wig.

Lila noticed and narrowed her eyes, before her eyes went wide again and looked to Dib.

"I'm Dib, that's Zim." Dib answered immediately, and her eyes drooped again once she finished her mulling over the names.

"Are you human?" Zim asked suddenly, and Lila seemed not to hear it, watching the teacher with scrutinizing eyes, then she looked to Zim.

"What?" She asked, eyes squinting at him.

Zim leaned in close, watching her intently.

"Are. You. Human." He repeated, and she straightened.

"I believe so, but my father seems to doubt it." Was her reply.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, and before she could answer, the bell rang. She sat there a second, then stood, leaving her things since they were going to come back, it was just lunch.

She waited till most of the people left, and finally left the room, humming a song inaudibly.

"Well some birds aren't meant to be caged

And I just can't see the light of day

Please forgive me

I can't remember

Please forgive me

No one is calling

Please forgive me

I can't believe it

No..." She stopped singing once she got to the doors and walked to the lunch line.

After getting her food, she turned to the groups of people, and debated on sitting at the mainly empty table with only Zim or the other mainly empty table with Dib and the purple haired girl from that morning.

Zim looked up and gave her a scrutinizing look, and she turned to Dib, who had ended up staring at her, then quickly looked away, cheeks getting pink.

Lila decided on neither at the moment, crossing the lunch room to the double doors and exiting, nibbling on a piece of pizza she had bought before throwing everything away except the apple.

It was surprisingly the best apple she had ever tasted, crisp and nice and sweet and **_red_**.

Like a person…

Lila stopped, frozen in her tracks.

A person? It wasn't like the analogy wasn't correct- apples were just like humans. A shell covering the insides, sweet or sour, bruises just the same…

And they can rot as they grow older.

Lila suddenly felt sick to her stomach and threw the apple into the bin with the rest of her food, going back into the lunchroom.

She sat at the table with Dib since it was the closest, as far from Dib as she could.

"Oh, hi." Dib said, slightly cheerfully.

"Hey." Lila answered blandly, stomach still shuddering.

He suddenly leaned forward with squinted eyes, watching her silently as his face stayed in her personal bubble.

"Um…" Lila stuttered almost silently.

Dib widened his own gold-brown eyes, and Lila scrambled off the bench she was on and raced toward Zim's table.

"And that's why you don't have friends." Gaz mumbled, and Dib sighed.

Lila sat at the table with Zim, as far from him as she could.

"Hello, Lila-human." Zim said, and if you didn't actually listen, you would think he was being polite. She heard the underlying distrust and contempt to her.

Lila's eyes drooped with a, 'seriously?' look, and she stood and left him as well.

This was going to be a long year.

**Next chapter will be longer, and may or may not be Parent Teacher Night. Review, favorite, follow. Reviews are better than favorites for me.**


	2. Parent-Teacher Night

**_Chapter 1: Parent Teacher Night_**

**This should be a pretty good/long chapter. I'm also adding a character: Lila has a step-mother and an older step-brother. Her name is pronounced Lee-luh.**

Lila sat hunched over in her seat, watching Ms. Bitters drone one about how nothing was there before the Big Bang.

Yawn.

Zim and Dib had to turn in their seats just to watch the teacher, and Lila was bored out of her mind.

Her hand that was holding her half-asleep face up gave way and her head slammed onto her desk, effectively waking her up.

The clock stopped.

It was stuck on one second left for at least 10 seconds as Zim, Dib, and Lila all stared at the clock in anticipation, Zim going so far as to growl at the clock until the bell rang.

"Don't forget that tonight is parent/teacher night." Lila snapped to look at Ms. Bitters with her wide gold eyes.

Zim walked to the door.

"Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria." Zim turned from the door and stalked to the teacher, whining, "I never agreed to attend this 'parent/teacher night'!"

"Me neither!" Lila voiced behind them.

"Yes, you did." Ms. Bitters glared at Zim.

"No. You lie! You liiiie!" Zim flailed his arms in a scratching motion and Lila jumped back and fell off her chair, then stood straight and her eyes drooped.

Ms. Bitters laughed and she turned on a video.

"Zim, are you going to bring your parents to parent-teacher night?"

The Zim on the screen balanced his pencil on his lips, where the Lila on the screen snatches it because it was, in fact, HER pencil, and Zim says flatly, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Before taking Dib's pencil and balancing that one on his lips.

The chalkboard returns to normal and Zim looked at Ms. Bitters incredulously. "Why would you tape that?"

"And you." Ms. Bitters pointed at Lila, and she put a hand to her chest, mouthing, 'Me?'

"You're parents are to be here tonight."

Dib packed up his stuff and slung the backpack on his shoulder.

"Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as parent-teacher night, Zim. I bet he doesn't even know what parents are!"

Zim got this far away look and said softly, "Of course I do…"

Lila inhaled sharply and sat in her chair as Zim's flashback flashed through her mind, and she dug her nails into the wood in her desk.

_The station has a large wall that is separated into boxes, and each box has a simplistic face on it which has three slits, one for the mouth and two for the eyes. The faces are blue to match the wall and the features are purple. Suddenly, the features on one face turn green and the eyes swell up into circles while the mouth becomes a smile. A robotic arm with a claw-like hand grips onto the face and twists it. The arm pulls the face forward, revealing that it is the end of a clear tube that holds baby Zim in it. Another robotic arm grabs the other end of the tube for support. The arms crack the tube in half so that all the green liquid and baby Zim fall to the ground. Zim lies unconscious. Another robotic arm approaches baby Zim from behind and then pokes 2 smoking holes in his back and inserts a standard issue Irken backpack where the holes were made. Another robotic arm zaps electricity into Zim until he jolts awake._

_"__Welcome to life, Irken Child. Report for duty." A computerized voice said, and Baby Zim hops up and hugs the metal arm._

_"__I love you, cold unfeeling robot arm!" The smeet said cutely._

Lila gasped, a sheen of sweet on her forehead, paler than before.

Her gold eyes flashed completely silver for a second, and looked up to see Zim hugging Ms. Bitters, until his eyes opened, and Ms. Bitters growled at him before slithering out of his grasp.

Lila ignored the rest and walked out the class.

"And you better be here tonight!" Ms. Bitters called after her, and she sighed, walking the rest of the way out.

"-be the greatest, most parental parents ever!" Lila winced as Zim's scream pierced the hallway, and rolled her eyes, running off to the front of the school.

"You know," She jumped as her brother's voice came from behind her.

"You probably should just kill yourself now, since I already know your grades are suffering."

Lila gritted her teeth. She really hated her 'brother'. His name was Nathan, and he had black hair and pinkish eyes.

He was older than her by at least 2 years.

And her grades weren't actually suffering. She had straight A's, except in Science and Math. She had a low B in Science, and she had a low D in Math.

That had been how it all started, really. Back when her mother was alive, she had straight A's all the time. When her mother died, she had no care about her grades. In fact, she had straight D's, except in English. No matter how much she didn't try, she couldn't bring herself to write ain't, double negatives, or any bad grammar.

The report card came in the middle of the year, and she had never been so scared of her father in her life.

He had gripped the paper so tight that it crumpled, and he had glared at her with those livid eyes, and she had whimpered.

He took off his belt and beat her into submission, and left her bleeding in her room for the whole weekend without any food.

Sunday night, he went into the room and apologized profusely, fed her her favorite foods, and the cycle started again the next time she did something wrong.

Lila looked down and hugged the straps of her backpack tighter to her body and glared at Nathan.

He ignored her and walked off to their house.

Lila followed, not in the mood at all.

Parent Teacher night sucked.

Lila stood next to her step-mother and father, Nathan had ran off immediately after they got there.

Dib walked up to them with Gaz, sipping on a drink.

"Hey, Lils." Gaz mumbled, playing her game.

"Hey G." Lila answered.

Gaz chuckled slightly, then walked off with her game.

"Lils? G?" Dib asked.

"That's our nicknames for each other." Lila answered, wincing slightly as her father clamped his hand on her shoulder.

Dib made an o.0 face, and turned to walk off.

"Go on, Liliana." Her father said darkly.

Lila nodded and ran off.

She ran straight into Zim, and fell backward.

Before she could speak, Dib's father screamed from the robot thing, "NOOO! You have the mixture all wrong!"

She jumped when a mushroom cloud explodes out the window, and she stares with her wide eyes.

"Hello, Lila-wolf." Zim greeted, and Lila snapped to look at him.

"What did you say?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Lila-wolf, have you met my parents?" He asked, pointing to the roboparents.

"I MUST HAVE PUNCH NOW!" Lila jumped backwards, and Zim grabbed her hand, dragging her to the punch table.

Lila sat on the table immediately, but jumped off when her dad glared in her direction.

"Dad, there's some people I want you to meet." Dib told the robot thing with the video of his dad.

"This is Zim, you know, the alien." Dib said, pointing to him, and then pointing to Lila. "And this is Lila, she's part of our group."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Gaz piped up, punching the buttons on the game harshly, before putting it away when she finished the level.

"She must be great if Gaz likes her. And what country is the little green boy from?" Professor Membrane asked, and Zim answered flatly, "Yes, yes, that's fascinating."

"That's what got you in this mess in the first place, Zim." Lila said flatly, eyes drooping like Gaz's.

She widened them again when Zim grabbed her wrist.

"Come along, Lila-wolf."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He ran back to push Dib's punch into his face, and ran off again with Lila.

The roboparents were speaking with a family, and Lila wrinkled her nose, turning away to watch Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane.

"So, what's going on?" Lila rolled her eyes and looked around to find something to do. She was greatly bored, and only tuned back in when she heard the words, "Try one of these cookies!"

She smiled up at the man and asked, "Could I have some?"

"Sure! My wife made them." Lila took a few and nibbled on them.

"Thanks Ted!" Father Decoy said, and again Lila tuned out, happily nibbling on the cookies, before her eyes went wide and she looked up in shock at the Father Decoy as it said, "Yup! Diarrhea~!"

"OH, EW!" Lila shrieked, turning to scamper off, ignoring Zim yelling, "Lila-wolf, come back!"

Lila hid behind Dib and watched with frightened eyes as the Mother decoy glared at Zim and said, "Don't tell me what to do young man! You go to your room!" And dropping him in the punch bowl.

Lila scampers off in fright as Dib walks towards Zim, running into Nathan.

"Whoa, this parent/teacher night got crazy." He murmured, turning his wild pink eyes to her.

"Let's have some fun!"

Before Lila could protest, Nathan had went and grabbed the now severed arm from the father decoy and threw it across the room, making sparks fly towards Billy Slunchy, who immediately starts crying again.

"That was my squeezin' arm. They took my squeezing arm! Why my squeezing arm?!"

Lila winced, and knew immediately that Nathan was out of hand now, the parent decoys were going crazy, Mrs. Slunchy had Poke-Trauma Stress Disorder, and her father was reading her grades now.

Tonight really sucked.

And it didn't help that the parent decoys started river dancing.

Lila ran up to Zim. "Fix your stupid robot decoys!" She hissed at him.

"I can't!" He hissed back.

"Do something!" She immediately hissed back, and he looked around, thinking of a way out.

Then he got an idea and held his back. "Uck, mom, dad. I think I've broken my spine! My spine!"

He screams, and Lila jumps back in fright, landing on her butt as he pants.

"Aw, honey, I think it's time we took you home." Mother decoy said, picking him up.

Lila had to admit, the way his pupils got bigger, flashing with happiness was an amazing sight, and him smiling was pretty cool to.

A humming sound came, and Zim, Dib, and Lila looked down to the parent decoys legs turning into rockets, before rushing off.

"Lemme guess. Nobody saw that, right?" Dib asked, and Lila looked behind to see everyone looking away. "I saw that." She said.

Dib threw his punch down to the ground, and Hugh Monstro yells, "Hey!"

The entire crowd turns to look at Dib, and Lila immediately scurried into a corner, ready to grow mushrooms*.

"That kid's throwing punch!"

Ms. Bitters slithers towards Dib fast, hissing at him harshly.

"Liliana." Lila looked up at her father.

"It's time to go home." He growled, grabbing her upper arm roughly and dragging her out the building and to the car.

Lila looked down to the ground and allowed herself to be guided to the car.

She was right. It WAS going to be a long year.

**Finally finished! So, yes, I'm doing Dark Harvest. Not that you were wondering. I almost wasn't going to but…**

**Anyways, review, follow, favorite, etc.**


	3. Walk of Doom-Black Eyes

**_Chapter 2: Walk of Doom + Black Eyes_**

**So the first part is original, the second part Walk of Doom, and the third is original. Also, I forgot to explain the mushrooms thing from last chapter, so: ****_In Japanese, we feel gloomy person is damp._**

**_So, "to stop growing mushrooms in one's closet" means "don't be too depressed." So to grow mushrooms means you are getting gloomy or depressed._**

Lila held a hand to her right eye, plopping down into her chair, waiting for everyone else to get there.

Dib sat in his chair on her left, and Zim on her right.

She let go of her eye, and Dib gasped.

"You're eye…" He whispered.

It was swollen shut, and a purplish red.

"Yeah, I noticed." She said sarcastically, putting her face into her arms and putting her head down.

"Lila-wolf, what happened?" Zim asked, and Dib gave him a look of some emotion she forget, something like shock, confusion, and… something else.

Oh well.

Lila looked up and Zim reeled back slightly at the sight of her gold eye flashing silver.

"Nothing." She hissed.

"But-!" Dib protested, and Lila glared, effectively shutting him up.

"Alright class, today is Friday. Which means I don't have to see you at all tomorrow." Ms. Bitters rumbled out, almost smiling.

Almost.

"So get out your textbooks now and memorize the copyright page."

Lila closed her… eye… and nodded silently, almost falling asleep.

"You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light!" Lila jumped and fumbled with the phone in her pocket.

She rejected the call and turned the volume down, stuffing it back into her pocket and looking sheepishly at Ms. Bitters.

She growled, but otherwise ignored what happened.

"What was that?" Zim asked.

"A really great alien song." She said, watching him to see what reaction that brought.

He went slightly paler, and Lila cheered almost silently.

"I knew it!" She whisper/yelled.

"You are an alien!" She said even quieter.

Dib spazzed out suddenly, cheering loudly.

Lila jumped back in shock, falling out of her seat and eyes closing.

"Just need… some sleep…"

She snored softly, before Zim poked her in her good eye.

"Hey!" She jerked back and glared up at Zim.

"Lila-wolf, this is no time for sleeping. I have a favor to ask of you." She blinked up at him and got back in her seat.

"What?"

"Would you go on a walk of DOOM with me and my dog tomorrow?"

Lila gave an o.0 look at him and then drooped her eyes like Gaz.

"I guess…" She answered, still watching him funny.

"Great. Lila-wolf, you will be at Zim's house tomorrow." Lila stopped a second.

"So you aren't Zim?"

"Yes, ZIM IS ZIM!"

Lila stared at him weirdly.

"He does that." Dib told her flatly, and she turned to him.

"I see that now. So you. What do you want to do with me?" She teased.

"What?"

"Zim's taking me with him on a walk, so you are…?" She was joking.

Dib stared at her for a bit, then blushed.

"G-go to a m-movie with me?"

Lila blinked in surprise, not expecting that at all.

Zim gasped as Lila nodded. "Sure."

"Mother, I'm going for a walk with my friend."

Lila's step-mother nodded her approval and she left her house, running to where Zim lived, stopping at the sight of the green house.

Zim came out of it with a pink hat with a flower coming out of it and a white beard and coat.

A little green 'dog' was on the leash in his hands.

"Stay alert Gir, Lila-wolf. On this planet we are surrounded by danger and madness!" Zim cried, grabbing a hold of Lila's hand, and she blushed.

He didn't notice, dragging the 2 along with him.

"I like madness…" Gir added quietly.

They walked along in the city warily, Lila sniffing the air slightly and memorizing where they went.

A Chihuahua walked in front of them, Zim stepping back slightly as Lila leaned forward to squint at the dog.

A car passed by and the dog flickered and its image spazzed.

"MADNESS!" Lila shrieked as Zim grabbed her wrist and rushed the other way.

They got to a park filled with street performers, and Lila gawked and oohed at many of them.

They got to a bus stop and Zim said, "Ok, I think I've had my fill of these horrible stink people things for today."

Zim said, and Lila looked over, wondering how they would get home.

"So activate your guidance chip and lead the way to home!" Zim said, looking to Gir.

Lila watched the 'dog' curiously, and it pointed up.

Zim stared a second, then laughed. "No Gir, not Irk. I mean our home base here on Earth."

"Oh!" Gir said, and pointed down. "Here."

Zim sighed exasperated and said, "No, our house, Gir! Which direction is our house?!"

He looked around with uncomfortableness.

"That way! No, that way!"

Then he lolled his tongue.

"Um, it's over there!"

"How could you not know?! I just upgraded your guidance system!"

"Oh, I left that at home."

Lila's eyes widened, and then they drooped as she face palmed.

"You left what at home?" Zim asked darkly.

"The guidy chippy thingy."

Zim 'doped'.

"Dup!" He squeaked. "Why would you do that?!"

"To make room for the cupcake." He grabbed the cupcake that shot from his head and chomped on it noisily, and upon seeing this, Lila promptly puked her guts out on the street.

Zim groaned in disgust.

Lila wiped her mouth with her arm and grimaced, wiping it on a random person passing by.

"How could you do this?! You've left us stranded in the middle of enemy territory, surrounded by HYUMANS!" Zim yelled.

Gir's eyes dripped with tears, and Lila watched in fascination as Zim softened. He looked around. "I can see that you understand your mistake, Gir. And me being angry will get us no closer to home."

"If you get Taxi fare, I can give them my address and then we can walk to your house." Lila suggested, and Zim waved her off.

"No! I can think of a better PLAN!" He thought for a moment.

"I will just have to use my innate Invader survival skills to get us out of here." He went to the trash and rummaged through it.

"See, Lila-wolf? The almighty Tallest have not placed their trust in me without reason."

Lila sat on the sidewalk and watched the people run around, catching a glimpse of a blue haired girl with purple eyes, a black cat with red eyes following her.

They disappeared about 3 seconds after she saw them.

"I will use these pieces of scrap metal to fashion a compass using this planet's own magnetic field against it!" Zim cried, and Lila cringed.

She ignored them as she searched for the blue girl some more, then stood and brushed herself off. "Why don't we ask for directions from the information center?" She asked.

"I will NOT stoop so LOW as to ask the HEW-mans for help!" Zim screamed, and Lila rolled her eyes.

"Men are all the same, on earth or otherwise. Just ask for directions! 'No, I can find it, I can find it!'" She said the last part in a deep mocking voice, and Zim growled before turning away.

"What… about… the… bus." Gir read slowly, and Lila cringed.

"No. First off, we have no money to pay, and second, that thing is disgusting and annoying." Lila told Zim, and he grumbled.

"Fine, I know what to do! I'll use the sun!"

"We're gonna ride the sun home?" Gir asked, and Lila rolled her eyes.

"No, Gir! I can use the Earth's sun to determine which direction is west. The Earth's sun always sets in the west. Now, Lila-wolf!"

She looked to him.

"What?"

"NOW WATCH ME AMAZE YOU!"

Zim turned to stare at the sun.

"No, Zim, you dumbo, your eyes-!"

She was too late as Zim's eyes fried and she winced, rubbing her own and looking away.

"Wait a minute…"

Lila stuck her fingers in her ears.

"I'M BLIIIIIIIIIIIIND!" He screamed, and she went back to rubbing her eyes.

"You don't stare at the sun, Zim. That hurts your eyes."

"You could have told me that…" He grumbled childishly.

"I TRIED TO!" She screamed.

He sat against the wall.

"A minor setback. We'll be home in no time. I'll just wait until the skin grows back on my _eyeballs_!"

"No, Zim." Zim's head snapped around, trying to find where Lila was.

"Lila-wolf?" Lila picked up Gir on her shoulder and picked up Zim in her arms, relishing in the feel of holding someone like this.

Zim closed his eyes and leaned into her chest, falling asleep.

When he awoke, he was lying against Lila in a cab. "I can see! I CAN SEE!"

"HUSH UP!" She hissed quietly at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got money… with a few… minor setbacks…" She blushed heavily, and Zim stared up at her with a curious look.

He looked out the door and cocked a nonexistent eyebrow. "It's night?"

"Yeah… a lot happened…"

She smiled. "Gir helped get the money."

Zim leaned back against Lila, head falling into her breasts, and she blushed again.

"Zim…" She said quietly, and he looked up at her eyes, then blushed, getting off her.

"I'm just happy you didn't ruin anything." Lila chuckled lowly.

"RUIN ANYTHING?!" Zim screeched back at her.

"Yes, ruin anything, now HUSH!" She growled, and he looked down, slight fear flashing through his face. "Yes, Lila-wolf."

"Again, with the wolf, why?"

Before Zim could answer, the taxi stopped in front of her house.

"Do you need me to walk you home or are you fine walking yourself?" Zim looked around to see if he knew where they were.

"You live next to the Dib?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Zim nodded.

"I know where to go. I will see you at Skooooool." He drew out, and she smiled at him.

"Alright, see you at Skool!" She cried happily, kissing his cheek, then saluting and dashing into her house.

Zim smiled slightly and held his cheek, a blue blush across his cheeks, before rushing away to home with Gir.

**I… referenced…. TAK! Anyways, review, follow, favorite.**


	4. Flashback Story: Why she was blushing

**_Flashback Story: Why she was blushing_**

**Why Lila was blushing heavily when Zim awoke. Nothing to serious, Tak is in this chapter. The only other canon character is Gir in this chapter, unless you count unconscious Zim. This will be short. And since Dib isn't really in Germs and Lila promised to hang out with Dib, I will not be writing for Germs. Well, not really. There will be references, like at Skool Zim will still walk in with the meat on him, etc.**

_Lila held on to the unconscious body in her arms and shuffled her shoulder slightly to readjust Gir, and nearly fell backward as the girl with the blue hair and purple eyes popped in front of her._

_"__Lila." She said slowly, rolling the name on her tongue._

_"__Llllliiiiiiillllllllaaaaaa." She drew out, watching Lila with drooped eyes and an evil smirk on her face._

_Lila stepped back slightly, and the blue girl grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into a dark alley._

_Lila dropped Zim, but Gir caught him before he slammed onto the ground and Zim stayed asleep._

_"__My name is Tak…" She said seductively, and her body flickered before turning into a pretty Irken._

_Lila's eyes widened in surprise and her arms slammed into the wall as Tak pushed her against it and suckled on her neck._

_Lila moaned slightly, and winced._

_Tak chuckled darkly and Lila struggled. "P-please s-st-stop…" She whined as Tak put on hand on the wall and pressed up against Lila hard, bringing her leg up and put one knee next to her hip._

_"__Oh, wolf… You are my 'puppy'…" Tak whispered into Lila's ear, nibbling on her earlobe slightly, causing Lila to whine and moan, writhing underneath Tak._

_Tak gave one quiet laugh sound and smashed her lips against Lila's._

_Lila moaned into Tak's mouth and tried to push the Irken away._

_Tak grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her off the wall a few inches, and then slammed her back into the wall, making Lila whine in pain._

_Tak licked chest, trailing down her treasure track before pushing her snake tongue into Lila's bra and playing with her nipple before licking up and swallowing her tongue again._

_Tak stuffed money into her bra and her tongue went out, licking Lila's lips a moment before starting to push it into Lila's mouth, and Gir turned red, giving a yell._

_Tak jumped back and stared at Gir, before glaring angrily._

_"__You…" She pointed at Gir. "DEFECTIVE LITTLE-!" Lila kicked her leg out, which pushed Tak backward and into the wall opposite of her._

_Tak growled and put her arms at her side, turning back into her human form._

_"__I will be back. Zim's mission, and you, will be MINE!" She turned, her tailcoat swishing behind her as more money fell out of it, and she left._

_Lila quickly took the money out of her bra, grabbed the money off the floor, and stuffed it in her pocket._

_"__Come along, Gir." She said softly, putting him back on her shoulder and picking up Zim._

_"__He sure is a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" She asked Gir._

_Gir just leaned against her head._

_"__Let's go hail a taxi, now that we got the fare."_

Lila lay on her bed, wincing slightly and moving to get comfortable on her bed as her new welts screamed in pain.

"I hope not to see her ever again…" She whispered, closing her eyes, before they flashed open and she looked up. "Or do I? Oh well. Tomorrow I'm hanging with Dib. I should be happy. I also should stop talking to myself…" She fell asleep, dreaming of Tak, Dib, and strangely, Zim.

**Next one will be an actual chapter. Not extremely long, though. Review, favorite, follow.**


	5. Movies and Glasses And Germs, Oh My!

**_Chapter 3: Movies and Glasses and Germs, Oh My!_**

**This takes place at the same time as Germs. There won't be much of Zim, but Dib and Gaz are big characters.**

Lila nervously rang Dib's doorbell, and smiled slightly when Gaz opened the door, eyes glued to the screen in her hands. Lila blushed slightly when she realized Gaz was waiting for her to speak.

"I'm looking for Dib."

Gaz turned to the inside of her house.

"DIIIIIIB! LILA IS HERE, DON'T KEEP HER WAITING!" Lila winced and wished that Gaz could go back to mumbling.

Dib ran down his stairs and skidded to the door. "Thanks, Gaz. I'll see you later, ok? We're gonna-"

"Going to." Lila said flatly.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, got annoyed. Let's go, Dib!" She chirped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door.

Dib nearly fell over, but Lila kept him upright and walked out of their street, holding onto Dib's hand.

"How do you get your hair like that?" Lila asked suddenly, touching his scythe hair softly.

Dib looked up at her, and Lila realized suddenly that she was the tallest out of the 5 of them- Dib, Gir, Gaz, Zim, and herself.

Tak was taller than her by about a half of an inch.

Lila blushed when she thought of that… xenophiliac assaulter of hers.

She quickly turned back to her normal color.

"It just is that way… I wake up and it's in the same exact shape…" Dib lightly touched his hair, then dropped his arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"The enemy, regrouping! Worse than I thought!" Both of their heads snapped to see an out of disguise Zim in his front yard with goggles on.

"Ignore him, alright, Dib? We're having a nice day out together, so don't let the little green bug ruin it."

Dib let his hand that he had been pointing at Zim with drop, and nodded, looking up into Lila's eyes and smiling slightly.

Lila returned it and they got to the movie theater, Lila squinting up at the blurry words in front of her.

She closed her left eye and read the movie, not noticing Dib watching her with scrutinizing eyes.

"Sweet Disposition… My Bloody Valentine… Murder in Vein… Crave… Hazel… Mr. Pig's Fantastical Adventure…" Lila closed both her eyes and sighed, then snapped them open.

"Let's watch Murder in Vein. I've read the book, it's pretty good. Got scary stuff, barely any romance…" She turned to Dib.

"What do you…?" The words died on her lips as she saw the look on Dib's face.

"You need glasses." Dib said suddenly, and Lila looked down immediately, blushing slightly.

"How did you tell?"

"Anyone who watches you intently every time you look away could tell!" Dib blushed when he realized what he said, and Lila's eyes widened.

"A-and me, of course…" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, before coughing and straightening.

"We're going to skip the movie. It's time to get you some glasses."

They rushed into the lens crafters and Dib searched his pockets before taking out all the money he had and Lila took all her money out.

"It's alright, I'll get it for you. You just go get evaluated by the eye doctor, okay?" Dib suggested, and Lila pocketed the money slowly. "You sure?"

"Of course."

Lila put the light blue square glasses on over her eyes and gasped as the whole world suddenly turned clear.

"Is this how people with 20/20 vision see?" She asked Dib, and he chuckled slightly. "Yeah." Lila wrapped her arms around Dib and picked him up.

Dib blushed deeply.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I carried Zim yesterday because he passed out. I wanted to see if it was just as good to carry you. I'm not being creepy." She immediately added, carrying Dib out and setting him down on the sidewalk.

"We should probably get home." Dib said shyly, and Lila nodded, before Dib carried her bridal style towards their houses.

"Hey, where's Zim?" Chunk wondered aloud, and both Lila and Dib looked to the empty seat in their team.

"Hmmm? I dunno." Mongo answered, and Lila looked towards him. "It's I DON'T KNOW, so fix that grammar." She turned to Dib.

"I'll check on him today."

Lila immediately pressed the doorbell once she got to the door, and Zim came out, wearing a germ-safe suit, which includes a shower cap, the micro goggles, suspenders, and tissue boxes on his feet.

"Um… where've you been?"

"There's so many germs! But… you're clean…" Zim stared at her with a cocked nonexistent eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, and Lila shrugged, giving him a bottle of some spray she had.

"Oh, what is this?" He asked, but Lila stuffed it back into her pocket.

"No." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Lila-wolf!"

She turned back. "Yes Zim?"

"Why are those… THINGS… on your eyes?"

Lila's eyes drooped, she shook her head, and walked off.

"These boys will be the death of me."

Tak sat on the brick wall with her legs pulled up, watching Lila and Zim, going unnoticed.

She had a long time to wait, but this was fun.

She'd just have to wait.

Lila sat in the cafeteria with Dib and Gaz, munching on her apple, mango in her other hand.

"He became a germaphobe." She stated simply, tearing at the mango's flesh and biting in.

"So we shouldn't be worried about him taking over the earth?"

"Nah, he's too busy killing germs." The bell rang and Dib ran off to the class.'

"Bye, G."

"See ya, Lils."

Gaz left, and Lila growled to herself, "You…"

She ran to the class and sat in her spot, when Zim walked in, covered in meat and buns.

"Hey."

Lila gaped at the Irken.

"How's it going?" He asked, and Lila shook her head, grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him out the Skool and to his base.

She took the almost fused meat off of him, rubbing one of his eyes softly before taking out the contacts.

The wig flew across the room and she took a soap and started scrubbing him gently, as if she were his mother.

"Zim…" She chided slightly.

"You could have really hurt yourself."

"But the germs!"

Lila shook her head and whipped out the germ spray she wore.

She had created it, the only think she had created that didn't either explode, malfunction, or in any other way not work.

"Zim, you are such a card."

Zim looked down and blushed blue slightly.

"You are so cute out of that costume."

"C-CUTE?! I AM NOT 'CYUUUUTE'!" He screeched at her, and she cocked an eyebrow with a knowing look before spraying him fully.

"That should do it. Now come one, get that costume on. We have to get to school."

Alright, fine, this year wasn't so bad.

**My god, these chapters are… (Gulp) short! And it had a bit of Zim in it... So sorry, but I progressed the story a little. I'm trying to upload a lot of chapters. See you in Dark Harvest. (Shudder) Oh Jeeze…**

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	6. Dark Harvest

**_Chapter 4: Dark Harvest_**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS DARK, GORY, AND HAS SCARY SCENES. SKIP IF YOU ARE TOO WEAK HEARTED TO READ!**

**I'm not joking, this chapter will be gory as Lila undergoes changes and gets seen in an all new light… one made of silver…**

Lila caught the ball and threw it at some random kid. It hit the kid squarely in the stomach and he screamed, "Ah, my organs!"

'Am I really that strong?' She thought, but ignored it when it bounced off the kid and some other kid caught it.

"Inferior human organs!" Zim laughed, before she caught the ball and threw it at Zim. It hit him where his stomach would be if he were human, and she winced as he screamed out and said, "AH, MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH!"

Lila's eyes widened as he bent over and fell to his knees in pain, and she quickly ran away over to Dib and Gaz. But she was never that strong…

"Squeedily spooch! Did you hear that, Lila? That's no human organ!" Lila cocked an eyebrow at Dib.

"Humans don't have Squeedily spooches!" Dib finished.

"I've got a Squeedily spooch…" Gaz said flatly while playing the game.

Lila snapped to look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Dib gave a weird look and eyed Gaz's stomach area, then looked to the sky.

"If only I had some way to look inside his body."

Lila snorted and put a hand over her mouth.

Dib glared at her slightly, and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

A mail-like car drove up, and Dib signed papers to get these goggles that looked inside people to see their organs.

Lila wrinkled her nose and asked, "You get your mail delivered to school?"

Dib ignored her and looked to Gaz with the goggles, then to Lila.

He gasped and leaned forward to watch Lila.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked, and Dib took the goggles off, staring at her with wide amber eyes.

"Uh… n-nothing…" He whimpered slightly, and turned to look at Zim, completely ignoring Lila's protests.

"Incredible! See, Lila?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, leaving the scene. Zim kept yelling, "Hey!" To get the ball over and over.

"To defeat my enemy, I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, than move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy's clothes, then-!"

"I'm going to stop you there, because that sounds both creepy, and a little gay."

In the background, Zim yelled, "I AM ZIM!"

Dib gave her a halfhearted glare, as the bell rang and they made their way inside, sitting in their 3 person group.

"So who can tell me what ring around the rosy is about?" Ms. Bitters asked, and Lila's eyes flashed silver a moment, before her arms shot up.

"Yes, Lila?"

"The invariable sneezing and falling down in modern English versions have given would-be origin finders the opportunity to say that the rhyme dates back to the Great Plague. A rosy rash, they alleged, was a symptom of the plague, and posies of herbs were carried as protection and to ward off the smell of the disease. Sneezing or coughing was a final fatal symptom, and "all fall down" was exactly what happened."

"Good." Ms. Bitters nodded, and Lila ignored the shocked looks she got from the class, ignoring the whispers

"Freeeeaaaaak…." Someone whispered in the back, and laughter started.

A pigeon flew in through the window and landed on Zim's head.

Lila glared after it, and instinct kicked in, as she whipped her arm out and grabbed it by its neck.

The bird pecked her hand and she yanked her hand back, giving a sharp cry as blood ran down her arm from the open wound on her hand.

"ZIM, LILA!" Zim straightened and yelled, "SIR!" While Lila took a shaky breath as her vision tunneled slightly, and she said, "Yes?" Weakly.

"Zim, you have head pigeons, Lila, you're bleeding. Get to the nurse."

Zim went straight to the door, saying, "Yes, Ms. Bitters.", and Lila went to the desk as her vision pulsed and darks spots speckled her sight.

"No leaving the class without a hall pass, Zim."

Zim turned to walk next to Lila and said, "Of course."

Ms. Bitters grabbed 2 collars from her drawer and put them on both of their necks.

"If you leave school grounds, they will explode."

"You know Zim, when the nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have human organs. Then it's just a short step to a hospital, and then from there to an alien autopsy table, and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries."

"I'll be fine. I bet my Squeedily Spooch on it." Zim told him, before walking away.

Lila was about to follow, but then Dib looked at Lila with this odd look, and looked down to his desk with a look of almost… shame.

"Maybe you should… not go to the nurse." He whispered to her, and she cocked an eyebrow, and gave a whine of pain that didn't sound especially… human… before rushing out the door.

The 2 got to the circular room with all the doors, and Lila shut her eyes as the whole world spun a second.

And the smell of the blood….

Zim looked into Biology and then back to his own body a few times.

"Hey!" The hall monitor cried.

"Where's your hall pass?"

"It's on… our necks… do you not… have… classes to go…. To?" Lila panted in between words, pain edging at her voice.

It should not be this painful. And why was her stomach growling?

"Say, you're full of organs, aren't you?" Zim asked, and Lila ignored them and dashed into the nurse.

The evil laughter would have to wait to be inspected till later.

Lila's vision pulsed more violently, and the dark spots grew darker and darker, filling her vision even more.

Finally she got to the nurse, before falling to her knees and puking her guts out.

Blood seeped into the vomit, and suddenly the world went black.

Zim stepped into the lunch room, filled with human organs already.

He was following the sound of someone chewing, and was really worried when he couldn't find Lila that last time.

After missing Dib because of the door and getting a few peoples organs, he had decided on searching for her to see if she was alright now, and he stepped into the kitchen, getting into the way clean back room filled with the food for the teachers.

On the floor, on her knees and faced away from Zim, was Lila, who was eating something.

"Lila?" He whispered slightly, and she snapped to look at him with soulless blue/silver eyes.

He took a step back in fear and looked to her hands to see what she was eating.

"You should probably give the organs back." Lila said, standing and stepping away from the raw beef that she left on the floor.

Her eyes went wide and she leaned her head back and to the right, so her eyes were cast far down to watch him as she laughed soullessly.

"It'll be less fun to watch you run…" She sang, and Zim ran off, probably to give the organs back.

Lila let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Her blue eyes watched the wall in front of her, before her vision went around the wall and tunneled with a gold like light, following the green trail of Zim's aura and scent, before crisscrossing with a blue-black aura and scent, who she identified as Dib.

She walked out the door and let herself follow the scent.

"In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt down I'm after you. And I'm hungry like the wolf." She sang, jumping into the vents and crawling through them quickly to find where the 2 scents would converge.

"Straddle the line in discord and rhyme…"

Dib looked up at the vents at the sound of someone singing in there… it almost sounded like… Lila?

Zim ran straight into Dib, now empty of the other humans' organs except the first liver from the hall monitor, where he had been going.

"I howl and I whine I'm after you." Came more lyrics from the song, and Zim winced.

"Zim!"

"SH! It's not me you should be afraid of or angry at right now." Zim hissed.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, eyebrow cocking up.

"Burning the ground I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf."

"Oh, this song?" Dib suddenly said, looking up at the ceiling where the vents are, before Zim grabbed his wrist and gave Dib this look that was almost pleading, and underneath all this other emotions, Dib could see that Zim was terrified.

"Lila-wolf is stuck in… monster mode." Zim tried to explain, halting to think of the words before finishing.

Zim started running to the nurse, hand still holding on to Dib's wrist, and pigeon still on his head.

"Burning the ground I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

Dib stopped before getting in to the nurse, eyes widening at the scene he had just glimpsed.

Zim yanked him in, however, and they looked around the room in confusion, shock, and fear.

Bloody vomit covered the floor, and they both knew it was Lila's, with her weak stomach.

The nurse, whose brain was still in Zim somewhere as well, was hunched over her desk, dark blood seeping into the desk.

"Miss?" Dib asked hesitantly, and Zim tightened his grasp on Dib's arm, using his technology to give back her brain.

Once her brain was back in, her head flew upward, screaming filling the room.

A blue pen stuck out from the mess of skin that was her eye before, blood and intraocular fluid dripping down her cheek.

"But she was alright when I took her brain! I didn't even notice the vomit…" Zim whimpered, hugging onto Dib's arm even tighter.

Dib used his other hand to grasp Zim's chin and gently guide him to look up into Dib's eyes.

"It's alright, Zim. We're going to be fine."

"Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt down I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

Lila dropped from the vents and landed on her feet, wide blue eyes watching the 2 menacingly.

"Lila, you don't have to do this, you can fight it!" Dib cried, and Zim whimpered as her head snapped to attention instead of bent backwards and to the right.

"Lila? You want to speak with… Lila? I'm sorry, but Lila is gone. All that's left is me, her sister soul. The rightful OWNER of this body." She hissed threateningly.

"What is your name, then?' Zim asked, and the wolf in Lila's body stepped forward once, twice, three times, four…

When she finally got straight in front of them, she leaned over and let her forehead rest on Dib's forehead, watching Zim in the corner of her eye.

"My name is Vera." She whispered, then stood straight and took a step back, grinning madly at the 2 boys.

"We're just the same. Misunderstood… unwanted….." She looked down at the floor, sliding her right foot forward slightly before pulling it back and looking up with a dark look.

"_Inhuman, different, monstrous, DEFECTIVE._" She growled out, staring at them with her blue eyes again.

They flickered gold, and Dib inhaled sharply. "Lila's still in there!"

"Yes, yes, I know. She won't be for long. Join me, you 2. We can be… the best group." She whispered huskily, and Zim winced, leaning into Dib.

"No, we want Lila-wolf, not you, Vera-monster!" Zim yelled at her.

Vera stopped, and then gave this almost broken look to Zim, who softened slightly, until Vera suddenly turned red and anger flashed across her face.

"FINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU 2 THEN…" She looked around the room, before picking up a knife on the desk next to her.

"No one can." She whispered, before lunging towards them.

They ran the opposite way of each other, and Vera cursed when she sliced into wood, giving 3 yanks before it finally came lose and pulled out.

"Lila, fight it!"

"LILA!"

The body in front of the 2 boys stopped, knife falling out of her hand with a 'clang'.

Her eyes changed from blue to silver to gold over and over rapidly, before her eyes shut, as she fell to the floor, knees turning to jelly.

Dib caught her, and turned to Zim.

"We've got to get her out of here."

Lila groaned in pain, opening her eyes and rubbing the sleep out of her blurry vision.

"You're awake." Zim whispered, wig and contacts off.

Dib sat next to him, almost asleep in the chair, before snapping up and whisper shrieking, "Lila?!"

Lila nodded, rubbing her gold eyes.

"Thank the Tallest. Never let Vera-monster get control ever again!"

"Who?"

**So the next chapter is Attack of the Saucer Morons. I don't think they will speak of Vera much, but you might see Tak in the next chapter. Just her thoughts on Vera. Review, favorite, follow.**


End file.
